1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus using a transflective electro-optic device, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus that combines light emitted in two directions using a transflective electro-optic device to effectively remove a visual obstacle caused by the frames of a plurality of flat panel displays, increase the degree of visual immersion, and also enable minimization of its volume and modularization thereof when a tiled large-screen image display apparatus using the plurality of flat panel displays is implemented as the image display apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, to configure a three-dimensional (3D) display using flat panel displays to have a large screen, the flat panel displays are connected in horizontal and vertical directions in the form of tiles. This results in an area in which it is not possible to provide images because of the cases and the fixing portions of the flat panel displays.
To solve this problem, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0059575 discloses a technology of a tiled display with overlapping flexible substrates, in which displays using the flexible substrates are used to overlap pixels of the displays and constitute the tiled display.
In addition, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0100605 discloses an apparatus for hiding a non-display area of a display panel, in which an optical device is used to hide the edge of a single display, remove a seam of a tiled display, and provide a uniform display image.
Further, an existing 3D display using a flat panel display spatially separates viewpoint images, which are distributed to and disposed at pixels of the flat panel display, according to the respective viewpoint images using a parallax barrier or a lenticular lens, so that a viewer in front of the 3D display may see a 3D image. However, the resolution of the display panel is divided according to viewpoints, and thus the resolution of each viewpoint image is reduced.
Moreover, in the process of forming a viewing zone by an existing 3D display, brightness is reduced at the edge of a unit viewing zone, and the non-uniformity of brightness causes inconvenience when viewing images.